The children of the ancient
by bakugan alice lover
Summary: An ordinary day in vestal turned out, not so ordinary. As professor clay and spectra found an object that can lead them to 6 people on earth, vestal, Vestroia or even Neathia that were more powerful as the Bakugan Battle brawlers. Even more powerful than them. They won't take a risk and went looking for them, but them the brawlers also find out. What will happen?
1. The mysterious object

**The mysterious object.**

_**~No one's pov~**_

It's a peaceful afternoon in vestal when suddenly Gus and link ran in through the door of professor clays lab. "Professor! We found…" the blue haired boy started but was interrupted by the little pink haired "No I found it!" clay watched as the two boys started fighting about who found it after a few minutes he spoke up "guys! Stop fighting already and tell me what you have found" Gus nodded and her out an object the size of a hand palm. It was something gold with 6 jewels in it. They were; green, yellow, brown, red, blue, and purple. "The colors of the attributes" clay muttered looking at the object.

"Where did you two find this?" he asked turning his eyes back to the two boys who said they found it near the portal to Vestroia. Clay told them to leave while he would look what the mysterious object was for.

Gus headed to his master spectra's room who was thinking of new strategies for defeating the brawlers. As the Blue haired boy walked in he looked up "What's wrong Gus? You look deep in thoughts." Gus looked up at his masked master "Oh well, me and Link found a mysterious object near the portal to Vestroia and brought it to professor clay." As spectra heard about that he got up from his seat and asked "what did this object look like?" As Gus told him how it looked like spectra took out an old book and opened it on a page with a picture on it "A bit like this?" the blue haired boys eyes wined as he saw it "yes that's it!" Spectra grinned.

"have you ever heard of the legend called 'the children of the ancient?'" Gus nodded and spectra puts the book back down "Well seems like this legend could be true" at this point Gus was confused "if this legend is true then there are six people around who are stronger with Bakugan than anybody else, maybe they don't even know." Spectra said getting an idea of how to defeat the brawlers. Gus looked up at his masked face "should we tell the prince?" the blonde haired boy shook his head "no, let's see how smart professor clay is" he said grinning while looking out of his window.

/Author: I know it is a short chapter, but please bear with me. I'm pretty busy lately plus I still need to finish my other stories. I won't drop them! Now if you liked this chapter I would love to see some comments!


	2. Telling the prince

_**~No one's pov.~**_

While Spectra had already figured out what the object was professor Clay was thinking and looking, almost literal breaking his head over it while hitting his head against the desk in frustration. Around 4 am he gave up to find anything and walked to his room to finally get some sleep. When he entered his room his eyes fell on an old book he always read stories in for his children long ago. He though it wouldn't hurt to flip through the pages, but then his heart skipped a beat as his eyes fell on a page with an image. An image of a golden object with six jewels all a different color. When he saw that he ran back to his lab. He grinned as he saw the object in the image was the same as the object on his desk. He had finally found something.

_**~Prince Hydron's pov~**_

I sat on my throne waiting for professor Clay. He had asked us to come together, he didn't say why though. All of the vexos were there too. I noticed a grin on spectra's face and a rather serious on the face of Gus. Would they know more about why professor Clay asked us here? Well this better is important, because we have better things to do than to have a nice chit chat. We need to destroy those brawlers before they free all of Vestroia. Then finally after waiting so long professor Clay came in and began talking "Your highness, glad you could find the time to come-" I frowned and told him to get to the point not wanting to lose too much time on this. He nodded and took a golden object out of his pocket. "this, your highness may be the way to defeat the brawlers." When he said that I sat up straight and looked at the object. It was just gold with six jewels on how could this help us defeat the brawlers? "There is a legend that tell about the six ancient Bakugan who long ago were just Bakugan and as they needed to leave their owner our more family they blessed them with an amazing talent for Bakugan. They are also called _the children of the ancient_." A legend? I don't think a legend can help us but it sounded like it was worth a shot. Before I could ask anything he went on talking "if all my calculations are correct this object can help us find them, they could help us defeat the brawlers." I nodded and turned my head to spectra he obviously already knew this you could see that by the way he grinned. I called him forward and made him the leader of the mission to find those people.

_**~Spectra's pov.~**_

I smirked and went on my way to my room with the object that was now called the A.F.T. Hydron had chosen the name it stood for ancient-finding-thing. This meant more chances to defeat the brawlers but that Dan Kuso was still mine! Now we need to find those six people and get them to join us, I already have an idea to trick some soft-hearted into that the brawlers are the bad guys.

**/Phew here's another part. I wane thank the ones that favourited my story and Gabrielle for the comment. I love those, if you have any ideas tell me! Plus I need oc's! I need 1 haos oc, a ventus oc a aquos oc and one Pyrus oc. Tell me who they are where they come from (can be any planet =) ) and what personallety they have. Oh and what they look like!**

**Well love you all~**

**~Bella~**


	3. Finding the first one

**/for this chapter I wane thank ShadowWolf62400 for the favorite and follow of my story, and I also want to thank her for helping me find a Aquos Bakugan for my story I still need pyrus, ventus and haos. If you want to your own oc could show up in this story tell me who she/he is and what he uses, who knows what part he/she can play.**

_**~Spectra's pov.~**_

Today were going to start looking for the six people we need to defeat the brawlers. I can't wait to see Dan kuso's face when we defeat them all! Professor Clay had an idea of scanning all off vestal with the A.F.T. that way we won't need to go around the whole place to maybe find a few persons. We're now waiting for professor clay to come tell us where we should look. The one thing the was irritating me was Gus pacing back and forward. "Gus could you please stay put for once" I said trying to be not too harsh on him. He sighed and stopped "I'm sorry master I just have been thinking is those people are really out there, Helios won't we the strongest Bakugan anymore." I grinned at what he said, "oh Gus, my loyal friend I have already made up a plan for that, do not worry."

Then professor clay came in with a smiled and said "Well I found the first on, the Darkus one" I smirked and got up from my chair I ordered Gus to go get the others while me and professor clay went to the transporter already. Then the other vexos came in and they transporter into what looked like a very dark ally. First I thought there was nobody there until we heard some say "hand up and turn around" we only turned around not raising our hands. They were only with two but had guns. As we didn't raise our hand they yelled "hands up!" but before we could say something they were knocked out.

As I looked up I could see a girl with blonde waist length hair. With a skin color a bit like that runo from the brawlers. Her eyes were emerald green. She was wearing a purple tank top with a black jacket over it, a black skinny jeans and purple boots. She also was wearing a necklace, it was silver with purple gem stone **(pictures will be licked later on my profile) ** then I saw the A.F.T. in my hand glowing the purple stone on it was glowing. Could this mean we had found the first ancient?


End file.
